User blog:Heteroclitus/Patch Notes v1.0.0.5 (Aug 4, 2016)
V1.0.0.5 Hotfix 1 Crucible *Significantly increased Experience gained in the Crucible *Slightly increased rate of Rare item drops in the Crucible at all difficulties, particularly at the earlier waves *Increased the damage dealt by Defense Beacons *Fixed an issue with the Stormcaller Beacon having lower than intended range *Reduced the potency of the Regenerating Mutator *Fixed an issue with Defense Sites not resetting if you upgraded a defense to tier 3. *Fixed an issue with Lokarr's dialogue becoming stuck if restarting the event from wave 1. *Added the ability in the Multiplayer Browser to filter out Crucible games with wave events in progress. Tools *Spears and Staves moved to the correct categories for the merchant and blacksmith. Tech *Fixed a bug with plague skill applications. *Fixed a bug with hardcore character deaths in the Crucible. *Fixed AttackWave skills not stopping their loop sound. *Fixed an issue with certain Chain Lightning skills not cleaning up after themselves. Game *Fixed missing stat change for the Sigil of the Bear King (added 5% Attack and Cast Speed) *Fixed an issue with Beronath's Fury, Troll Rage and Savagery double-dipping into their flat damage bonuses. As this fix is effectively a nerf, the flat damage values were increased to compensate. This is a slight buff if you use these skills and mix in other abilities that deal % Weapon damage between auto attacks. & Skills Demolitionist *Searing Strike has been split into two Transmuters: one exclusively for one-handed melee weapons and another for two-handed melee and ranged weapons. Bonuses adjusted accordingly. Nightblade *Nidalla's Justifiable Ends now reduces Shadow Strike's cooldown by a flat value rather than a %. This is a slight buff for characters not stacking cooldown reduction. Forum post v1.0.0.5 New Features *This update's main purpose is to provide back-end compatibility for the base game with the Crucible DLC. Character saves used with V1.0.0.5 are incompatible with previous versions of the game. Tools *Spears and Staves now have the same amount of special animation slots as other weapon types. *Added Item type tags for Spears and Staves. *Spear and Staff subgroups added to the Blacksmith. *Editor now defaults to a terrain size of 128x128. *Characters in the character select screen now ignore item requirements. Animation *Fixed a bug where the PC's left hand was overly rotated while holding a 2H ranged weapon, causing the mesh's skin to pinch at the wrist. *Fixed some skinning issues on Briarthorn's back where vines were inappropriately stretching. *Fixed an issue with dual gun animations that caused single Right Hand attacks to use the Left Hand instead Tech *Fixed certain autocast skills from proccing during a Devastation cast. *Fixed Devastation ignoring range checks. *Fixed Set Bonus skills not being at the proper level. *Fixed exploit by loading a custom mod then loading the main campaign. *Fixed being able to load dead hardcore characters in multiplayer. *Improved Multiplayer Server Browser to allow for better filtering and joining regardless of what is selected in the main menu. *Multiplayer Server Browser character picker will now show hardcore status. *Fixed Item Set skill support for Devotion attachments. *Fixed skills on gloves showing up as Unequipped. *Show explosion radius on skill modifiers. *Show wave distance on skill modifiers. *Fixed incorrect items showing up in the quest reward window. *Fixed certain skills ignoring Unarmed hand state. *Hot Slot skill menu will now function properly with many skills on smaller resolutions. *Fixed Hot Slot abilities being spammed after a character resurrects. *Fixed experience discrepancies between characters in multiplayer. *Fixed a bug where monsters would become immune to all contageous skills instead of the one that was cast on them. *Fixed a bug with party invites after the party leader leaves a party with only two players. *Items that you do not meet the requirements for are more clearly marked with a red X. Itemization *Reviewed values on Item, Relic and Component skills. An overall buff on many abilities granted by items (excluding those that are cast automatically, aka procs) *Reduced % Weapon damage values on all item skill procs *Rare Suffixes: Glove-specific rare suffixes that had either Cast Speed or Attack Speed now have bonuses to both *Epic - Will of Fate: reduced base damage *Epic - Empowered Will of Fate: reduced base damage *Epic - Spellfire Wand: now also provides bonuses to Fire and Cold damage, added 6% Crit damage *Epic - Empowered Spellfire Wand: now also provides bonuses to Fire and Cold damage, added 6% Crit damage *Legendary - Abyssal Mask: added 260 Health *Legendary - Agony: added flat Physical damage and 9% Attack Speed. The skill proc now reduces Physical Resist by 10% rather than reducing Armor by 30% *Legendary - Beastcaller's Regalia Set: increased bonus to Conjure Primal Spirit and Bonds of Bysmiel to +3 *Legendary - Beastcaller's Cowl: increased Health to 280 *Legendary - Beastcaller's Shroud: increased Elemental Resist to 24% *Legendary - Beastcaller's Talisman: added 14% Chaos Resist *Legendary - Bloodfury Spaulders: added 180 Health *Legendary - Boneshatter Treads: added 3% Physical Resist *Legendary - Chausses of Barbaros: added 3% Physical Resist *Legendary - Chilldread Mantle: increased Health to 318 *Legendary - Circlet of the Great Serpent: added 12% Vitality Resist *Legendary - Clairvoyant's Hat: added 135 Health *Legendary - Clairvoyant's Wand: increased % Aether/Chaos damage and added 25% Crit damage to the skill proc, but increased its cooldown *Legendary - Dawnbreaker's Light Set: replaced bonus to Fighting Spirit with +3 to Counterstrike, increased bonus to Stormaller's Pact to +3. The skill proc redesigned: now deals Lightning damage and debuffs enemy damage by 15%, with a chance to Confuse, cooldown reduced to 3s. *Legendary - Dawnbreaker's Duty: increased the cooldown of Lightnina Nova to 1.8s *Legendary - Deathwhisper Leggings: added 3% Physical Resist *Legendary - Demonslayer's Garb Set: increased % Offensive Ability to 8% *Legendary - Demonslayer's Defense: increased Defensive Ability to 32, added 15% Elemental Resist *Legendary - Demonslayer's Hat: added 224 Health, increased Fire Resist to 32% *Legendary - Demonslayer's Jacket: added 224 Health, increased Cold Resist to 32%, added 1.5 Energy Regen *Legendary - Demonslayer's Life-Ender: added 1 Energy Regen, increased Offensive Ability to 28 *Legendary - Devil's Cage Hauberk: increased Defensive Ability to 35, added 132 Health *Legendary - Dread Armor of Azragor: added 3% Physical Resist *Legendary - Earthshatter Treads: added 22% Bleed Resist *Legendary - Earthsplitter: increased Attack Speed to 14% and Health to 233. Added % Weapon damage to the skill proc and reduced its cooldown to 2.2s *Legendary - Fiendflesh Mantle: added 192 Health *Legendary - Fiendscale Jacket: added 3% Physical Resist *Legendary - Golemborn Greaves: reduced Health to 386 and % Physical Resist to 4% *Legendary - Grasp of Unchained Might: added 12% Cast Speed, skill proc now also grants 10% Cast Speed. *Legendary - Iceskorn Talons: increased Pierce Resist to 22% *Legendary - Invoker's Elements Set: increased bonus to Distortion and Supercharged to +3 *Legendary - Invoker's Burning Hand: added 10% Elemental Resist *Legendary - Invoker's Shocking Touch: added 10% Elemental Resist *Legendary - Judicator's Signets Set: set bonus now also grants 6% Attack and Cast Speed *Legendary - Justicar Armor Set: passive bonuses once again work with shields, in addition to melee weapons *Legendary - Korvoran's Chestguard: increased Defensive Ability to 25 *Legendary - Mantle of Mogdrogen: increased Health to 330 *Legendary - Mask of the Harbinger: added 122 Health *Legendary - Markovian's Fortress Set: increased cooldown on the skill proc to 4s *Legendary - Markovian's Bulwark: added 32 Offensive Ability *Legendary - Markovian's Visor: added 2% Offensive Ability *Legendary - Maw of Despair: added 8% Chaos Resist *Legendary - Necromancer's Deathgrips: added 3% Health, increased damage dealt by the spirits *Legendary - Nidalla's Legwraps: increased Defensive Ability to 36, added 236 Health *Legendary - Pretty Great Pants: added 8% Chaos Resist *Legendary - Reaver's Claw: increased Pierce Ratio to 33%, but reduced max damage by 4. Skill proc cooldown reduced to 2.3s and Pierce damage increased. *Legendary - Shroud of Dreeg Set: increased % Damage bonuses on skill proc, Secrets of the Guardian, to 400% and the Poison damage to 75 / 5s *Legendary - Black Gem of Dreeg: reduced cooldown to 3s and increased explosion radius to 4 on the Gaze of Dreeg summons *Legendary - Runed Dagger of Dreeg: added +2 to Vile Eruption *Legendary - Sigil of the Bear King: added 5% Attack and Cast Speed *Legendary - The Harbinger Set: increased Chaos damage to 1-47 *Legendary - Harbinger's Grasp: increased Elemental Resist to 16% *Legendary - Thornhide Legguards: added 4% Physical Resist *Legendary - Touch of the Everliving Grove: added 3% Health *Legendary - Touch of Purity: granted skill now also increases Health by 15%, duration increased to 8s *Legendary - Trozan's Ascension Set: slightly increased the damage of Falling Skies and Fallen Comet, reduced cooldown to 5s. Increased Defensive Ability bonus to 50. *Legendary - Ultos' Stormeseeker: increased the cooldown of Lightnina Nova to 1.8s *Legendary - Ulzuin's Avatar Set: increased % Attack Speed bonus to 16%, added 20% Chaos Resist *Legendary - Ulzuin's Flamespreader: increased base attack speed, reduced damage to maintain original DPS, increased Offensive Ability to 65 *Legendary - Valdun's Treachery Set: increased Pierce damage bonus to 24-66, increased chance to activate to 25% on the skill proc, Radius to 1.4 and % Weapon damage to 115% *Legendary - Valdun's Bounty: increased Pierce damage by 2, increased % Attack Speed to 8%, increased chance to activate to 25% on the skill proc, % Weapon damage to 125% and Pierce damage to 22-55 *Legendary - Valdun's Hat: increased Defensive Ability to 22, increased % Attack Speed on passive bonus to 10% *Legendary - Valdun's Jacket: increased Pierce damage by 2, increased Defensive Ability to 28, added 200 Health *Legendary - Valdun's Rifle: Perforator Round renamed to Fragmenting Round, now fires 8 projectiles in a cone with 1s Knockdown on a 3s cooldown. *Legendary - Vestment's of the Great Guardian: added 112 Health *Legendary - Viperfang Grips: added 10% Vitality Resist *Legendary - Vortex of Souls: reduced base damage *Legendary - Whisperer of Secrets: skill proc cooldown reduced to 2.3s and Pierce damage increased *Legendary - Wildblood Vanguard Set: added 60 Offensive Ability bonus *Legendary - Windshear Greaves: increased Defensive Ability to 36, added 3% Physical Resist *Adjusted Bleed and Poison damage on some item skills/procs *Reduced duration of Aether Clusters to 8s *Component: Shard of Beronath: reduced % Weapon damage to 114% *Relic - Citadel: skill no longer requires a shield *Relic - Iskandra's Balance: skill now activates off of crits, rather than when hit *Relic - Savage: increased damage dealt by summoned pet *Relic - Nemesis: increased damage dealt by summoned pet *Relic - Troll Rage: reduced % Weapon damage to 114% & Skills *A frequent point of contention on the forum in recent updates has been the disparity between the various auto-attack replacers in the game. In the past, we have opted for small shifts in the balance rather than larger disruptions to the player "meta", but in the case of these skills it is time to throw in a wrench. We took a close look at Cadence, Fire Strike, Savagery and Amarasta's Blade Burst and considered where we want them to fit in various playstyles without becoming jack-of-all-trades abilities that are simply good at everything. Fire Strike is often brought up as an example of a skill that works (too) well. So with it as the starting point, we made adjustments to all four abilities (and many Component skills). Devotion *Amatok, Spirit of Winter: increased % Health to 4%, added 60 Health *Bull: increased Physique by 10 *Crab: increased Defensive Ability to 18 *Crossroads: increased Offensive and Defensive Ability nodes to 18 *Eel: increased Defensive Ability by 10 *Gallows: added 75 Health *Harvestman's Scythe: added 150 Health, 150 Energy, 4% Health and 4% Energy *Hound: increased % Armor by 1% *Lizard: increased Health by 30 *Messenger of War: increased % Armor by 2% *Mogdrogen, the Wolf: 25 Bleed damage / 5s duration reduced to 3s *Panther: added 5% Crit damage *Sailor's Guide: increased % Slow and Freeze resists to 18%, added 3% Physical resist *Shieldmaiden: bonuses refocused. Removed 5% Armor Absorb and chance of Stun Retaliation. Added 50% Internal Trauma damage, 12 Internal Trauma damage / 5s and 200 Pierce Retaliation. Increased Shield Damage Blocked to 45%. *Tempest: increased Offensive Ability by 15 *Tsunami: added 10 Physique *Ulo, Keeper of the Waters: added 100 Health and 100 Energy *Widow: added 2% Offensive Ability *Wraith: increased Offensive Ability by 8 *Acid Spray: increased Acid damage *Aetherfire: increased Fire damage *Bat Fangs: reduced % Weapon damage to 20%, increased Vitality and Pierce damage, reduced % Leech by 5% to maintain healing similar to previous values *Blind Fury: reduced % Weapon damage to 70% *Blizzard: reduced % Weapon damage to 10%, increased Cold and Frostburn damage *Bull Rush: reduced % Weapon damage to 40% *Elemental Barrier: now triggers off of any hits with a 15% chance, rather than on blocks *Elemental Storm: increased Burn/Frostburn/Electrocute damage *Falcon Swoop: reduced % Weapon damage to 30%, added 65 Physical damage *Fetid Pool: increased Vitality damage *Flame Torrent: reduced % Weapon damage to 30%, increased Chaos and Fire damage *Guardian's Gaze: reduced % Weapon damage to 15%, increased Chaos damage *Light of Empyrion: reduced % Weapon damage to 25%, increased Fire and Burn damage *Living Shadow: increased Living Shadow damage *Mark of the Wendigo: increased Vitality damage, reduced % Leech by 10% to maintain healing similar to previous values *Maul: reduced % Weapon damage to 60% *Meteor Shower: increased Fire and Physical damage *Raise the Dead: increased Skeleton Physical damage and added Vitality damage to their attacks *Shield Wall: no longer requires a shield. Activation chance reduced to 25%. *Spear of the Heavens: reduced % Weapon damage to 40%, increased Aether and Lightning damage *Time Dilation: skill revised, now reduces skill cooldowns by 6s, 20% chance to activate on attack, rather than on low health (no longer applied to buffs due to this). The power's cooldown reduces with rank. *Tip the Scales: Increased Vitality damage, reduced % Leech by 15% to maintain healing similar to previous values *Trample: reduced % Weapon damage to 75% *Tsunami: reduced % Weapon damage to 25%, slightly increased Cold damage, added 33 Frostburn damage *Volcano: increased Fire and Burn damage *Wayward Soul: now activates off of all hits, rather than critical hits. Activation chance reduced to 20%. *Whirlpool: slightly increased Cold damage Soldier Cadence is intended to serve as a strong single-target ability and an applicator for some heavy bleed builds, with partial support for area of effect and weapon pool abilities. While it was alright for bleed builds, it was sorely behind in single-target potential. Both received a buff. *Blitz: % Weapon damage increased to 325% by rank 16, 415% by max ultimate rank. Now strikes with the main hand, rather than the off-hand. If used with a 1h + Shield, will deal damage with both. *Blindside: now also deals Internal Trauma damage, added % Internal Trauma damage bonus *Cadence: substantially increased % Weapon damage to 420% by rank 16, 500% by max ultimate rank *Fighting Form: projectile chance to pierce now scales up to 100% by rank 12, rather than at ultimate ranks. Increased Bleed and % Physical damage scaling with rank. Added % Pierce damage bonus. *Deadly Momentum: significantly increased Physical damage scaling with rank, increased % Damage bonuses and added % Pierce damage *Clean Sweep: reduced % Crit damage bonus to 25% *Forcewave: increased % Weapon damage to 170% by rank 16, 212% by max ultimate rank, affected area and distance traveled increased *Rending Force: Armor Reduction increased to 270 by rank 12, 550 by max ultimate rank *Tremor: increased % Weapon damage penalty to -75%, and % Total damage modifier penalty to -18%, overall a net buff with the buff to Forcewave. *Field Command: reduced Offensive and Defensive Ability to 75 by rank 12, 135 by max ultimate rank *Markovian's Advantage: reduced Defensive Ability Reduction scaling with rank *Military Conditioning: reduced % Health to 15% by rank 10, continues to scale up to 30% by max ultimate rank *Zolhan's Technique: Attack Speed Reduction now scales with rank to 33% by rank 12, 40% by max ultimate rank Demolitionist Fire Strike's strong scaling with weapon pool skills, single-target damage and very strong area of effect made it a bit too effective at everything. Its overall potential was toned down a bit, with a bigger hit to its single-target output. In addition, Searing Strike provided a little too much power for a 1 point Transmuter, so it is now a 3-point ability just like Might of the Bear, with its % Crit damage bonus reduced. *Fire Strike: reduced Fire damage scaling with rank, reduced % Weapon damage to 125% by max ultimate rank *Explosive Strike: slightly reduced Physical damage scaling with rank *Searing Strike: now requires 3 points to max out. % Crit damage reduced to 10%. *Static Strike: chance of triggering Lightning damage now starts at 33%, scaling up to 70% by rank 12, 80% by max ultimate rank. Lightning damage reduced. Overall a reduction in average damage, but the damage is more consistent. *Brimstone: Reduced Fire damage, but increased Chaos damage by the same amount *Flame Touched: % Lightning damage now scales at the same rate as the % Fire/Burn damage *Grenado: slightly reduced energy cost scaling with rank *High Impact: reduced energy cost scaling with rank *Skyfire Grenado: reduced energy cost scaling with rank, increased Lightning damage scaling with rank, now converts 15% of Physical damage to Lightning, rather than Fire to Lightning *Heavy Ordnance: now also increases the explosion radius of the mortars *Stun Jacks: increased Physical and Lightning damage scaling with rank *Full Spread: increased % Physical and % Lightning damage Occultist *Doombolt: cooldown reduced to 6.5s *Focused Gaze: reduced % Crit damage to 25% *Sigil of Consumption: improved scaling at ultimate ranks *Destruction: slightly increased Fire and Chaos damage scaling with rank *Lightning Strike: increased damage scaling with rank *Storm Spirit: increased Lightning Retaliation scaling with rank, increased % Elemental damage bonus to 100% by rank 12, 182% by max ultimate rank Nightblade Amarasta's Blade Burst is a cooldown skill, unlike the other three, but it is often used as an LMB skill and triggered on cooldown between auto-attacks. Its strongest appeal is for the area of effect and crowd-control, which were buffed, and the intermittent auto-attacks will become stronger when paired with the buffed Lethal Assault. *Amarasta's Blade Burst: radius increased by 0.5, % Weapon damage increased to 165% by rank 16, 195% by max ultimate rank, chance to freeze increased to 25% by rank 16, 30% by max ultimate rank. Fixed missing ultimate rank values for the Coldburn damage, effectively resulting in lower than intended damage at high ultimate ranks *Lethal Assault: significantly increased Acid damage scaling with rank. Added Cold damage bonus. Increased % Damage bonuses. Added % Acid damage bonus. *Amarasta's Quick Cut: reduced % Weapon damage by 10% *Elemental Awakening: increased % Coldburn and Elemental damage scaling with rank *Execute: reduced % Weapon damage to 265% by rank 8, 365% by max ultimate rank *Frenetic Throw: removed -10% Crit damage penalty *Nidalla's Hidden Hand: % Slow now scales with rank to 30% by rank 8, 36% by max ultimate rank *Night's Chill: Cold and Poison Resist Reduction now scale with rank at the same rate as the Pierce Resist Reduction *Ring of Steel: % Weapon damage increased to 150% by rank 16, 210% by max ultimate rank. Pierce damage scaling with rank increased. *Shadow Strike: reduced Cold and Pierce damage scaling with rank Arcanist *Aether Ray: slightly reduced Energy Cost scaling with rank *Disintegration: slightly reduced Energy Cost scaling with rank. Increased % Crit damage to 30% by rank 12, 40% by max ultimate rank. *Panetti's Replicating Missile: improved scaling at ultimate ranks *Distortion: improved Aether damage and % Fire damage scaling with rank *Supercharged: improved Electrocute damage scaling with rank *Trozan's Sky Shard: increased Cold and Lightning damage scaling with rank *Frozen Core: improved Frostburn damage scaling with rank *Shattered Star: chance of triggering Lightning damage now starts at 8% but scales with rank to 25% by rank 12, 30% by max ultimate rank. Lightning damage slightly reduced. *Sphere of Protection: reduced % damage multiplier penalty by 2%, increased the % Physical damage penalty by 2% Shaman Savagery is a wild ability that defines the shaman's strong connection to the storms and scales really well with weapon pool abilities. It has received a buff to its modifiers and a slight nerf to the base skill. *Savagery: reduced % Weapon damage to 165% by max ultimate rank *Might of the Bear: % Total damage multiplier now correctly only applies to Savagery, rather than all damage dealt while Savagery charges are active, as was originally intended. *Tenacity of the Boar: Defensive Ability scaling with rank increased to 70 by rank 12, 110 by max ultimate rank. Offensive Ability scaling with rank increased to 96 by rank 12, 156 by max ultimate rank. *Storm Touched: Electrocute damage increased, now triggers on every attack rather than a 20% chance. % Lightning damage increased to 255% by rank 12, 375% by max ultimate rank. *Primal Strike: % Weapon damage increased to 215% by rank 16, 270% by max ultimate rank *Thunderous Strike: increased % Weapon damage penalty to -75% *Storm Surge: increased Lightning damage scaling with rank *Wind Devil: increased Physical and Electrocute damage scaling with rank *Maelstrom: increased Lightning and Electrocute damage scaling with rank Category:Blog posts Category:Patch Notes